User talk:DarkLantern
Archive 1 Please instruct me, from Segovax Hello, I am a new user on this part of Wikipedia. I am confused on how stuff works. All I want to know is how to create an article. I have done one already, but I forgot how I did it. It showed me instructions in all caps. That was really helpful, but when I clicked on 'Create a New Article' to make an additional article, it did not show me the helpful all caps instructions, and so I found myself lost. Can you please tell me how to make an article, preferably with all caps instructions each time I make one?--Segovax 04:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) feel free hello feel free to ask me questions... i have read all the books seen all the movies and i have done alllllll the research. i am a lord of the rings, harry potter, star trek freak tottaly--Halo1366 06:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC)halo1366 but my real name is Victoria Help request Hey there. I'm sorry to make this my first interaction here on LOTRwiki, but I've got a bit of a problem. An IP editor, , has been making a lot of unhelpful edits, most notably adding "Category:evil" to dozens of articles. I've been undoing his changes but with no tools it's rather tedious. And, since I'm new here, I don't know how strictly "good faith" is demanded here, or maybe if I'm even the one out of line. So I thought I'd drop a note on your talk page and ask you about how to proceed here. I'm rather experienced with wikia in general by the way, just new to this one. Mc (talk) 16:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Custom skin Hi DarkLantern. Since you're the most curerntly active admin, I'm contacting you. We at Wikia would like to give the LOTR wiki a visual upgrade in the form of a custom skin. I recently designed several skin templates, and I think any of the ones listed below would make a good skin, or at least a good starting point. *red *blue *orange *gray Any of the colors can tweaked (main background, sidebar widgets, article area, etc) so take a look at them and leave a message on my talk page when you get a chance. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 00:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that content is the most important part of a wiki, but I'll also say that the more visually appealing a wiki is, the higher the chance that people will keep coming back to it and/or contributing. Regardless of whether a wiki has a custom skin, every registered user will always be able to use one of the pre-made skins (Slate, Sapphire, Jade, etc.) or Monobook if they prefer. Having a custom skin simply gives a wiki a unique appearance that will be seen by anonymous visitors/editors and by registered editors who choose to use it. Anyway, Robin replied to me saying that he prefers black text on a light colored background, and linked to these two blue skins: #1, #2. I also made a couple other skin templates that use black text on light background, which can be seen here and here. Imagine that you were a random anonymous visitor. Which of those four skins do you think best fits the theme of the wiki and would make you want to come back? I would submit that any of them look better than the current, dull default skin, which is Smoke. Thanks in advance for your feedback. JoePlay (talk) 19:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Olog-hai, not Orog-hai! I was wrong! Hey, I completely messed up. It was Olog-hai! I forgot the exact spelling. It was so long ago that I checked my bestiary. If an Olog-hai article exists, then please delete my misspelled Orog-hai article. Everything in there is supposed to be about the Olog-hai. Stop saying that Sauron was more powerful then Morgoth, that's nonsense. Melkor was more powerful then Sauron EVER could hope to be, and even when he degenerated to Morgoth, we was more powerful. Stop editing it so that people who don't know the real history of Middle-Earth see those lies. Policies, merging, and redirecting. Hi there! Thanks for the message on my talk page. I tried to contribute as much as possible. I'm a new yet active contributor and I have great aspirations to become more involved within this community. I have a question, however: Could you please be so kind as to indulge me to the Policies we have here? Thanks! Also, wouldn't it be better if we just redirected article namesakes instead of merging them, in case newer members accidentally internally link mistaken articles, such as Lune and Luhn? Or would this be imposing unnecessary server space? Just curious as to the status quo. Fruit.Smoothie 05:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I see now...thanks! Fruit.Smoothie 19:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The new user Please could you get rid of MordecaiBen-whoever-he-was? I am starting work on renovating another fantasy wiki and the admins have left. Could you ban him permenantly to stop him from trying anything? It would help me greatly (and everyone else, by the obscene standards of his so-called "contributions"). Wyvern Rex. 20:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Fandom I often visit the page of Candidates for Deletion and would like to offer some help. I am currently working on the LOTR fanon wiki and I would be able to move the content of those fandom pages over to it, leaving the admins free to delete the original on The One Wiki To Rule Them All. Would you consider this? PS:Thankyou for banning that user. May his shade never darken this wiki again. Wyvern Rex. 12:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Khazan Ironmaul Moved to LOTR Fanon Wiki. Sorry, I can't help you with the "Mod" problem. Wyvern Rex. 15:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm using the project to your own brother, Lord of the rings wiki in Spanish. I came here to ask for your help in our encyclopedia. I leave here my site: Ivar Torres Orta 15:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC)http://es.esdla.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Ivar_Torres_Orta Glyphweb Any updates on the Order of Wizards/Istari problem from last night? Wyvern Rex. 12:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 92.21.42.242 Could you investigate the unregistered contributor above? He is gaining some bizarre pleasure from attacking poor old Denethor II. Wyvern Rex. 15:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Accents Sorry to trouble you again, but how do you type the accents over some letters? Wyvern Rex. 15:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 217.147.239.10 I seem to be keeping you on your toes today. I found this non-reg had "edited" Annatar (Peter Jackson stalker, or so it seems). Thankyou. Wyvern Rex. 15:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Φιλαράκι λυπάμαι αλλά οι εικόνες�θα μείνουν�!!! Είμαι τρελός φίλος του Τόλκιν αλλά είμαι Έλληνας�και Παοκτσής !!! ABOUT Non-LOTR images Can I ask you something? How can i bring the images which I uploaded to my personal fotos? about images please answer in greek I DIDNT UNDERSTAND VERY WELL καλα αυτα που με λες αλλα δεν με εξηγεις πως να τα κανω 92.20.197.170 Sorry, but I had to revert this puerile rubbish again for this contributor. They really have got it in for him, haven't they? Wyvern Rex. 14:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Zirak-zigil Please consider locking Denethor II (same person as last time) and urgently look into the cloned Zirak-zigil (should be Zirak-Zigil). It was cloned to provide links to another website instead of the required in-wiki cross-referencing. Wyvern Rex. 18:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) About photos tell me at least how to delete the photos About photos I dont know how to delete my non-LOTR photos!!!If you can please do it for me !!! Eagles Eagles has been cloned to form Great Eagles. Wyvern Rex. 09:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) THNKS Thank you about deleting my non-LOTR photos !!!!!! Breaking of the Fellowship I believe that this page had been deleted, but it has been rewritten by an unregistered contributor. Wyvern Rex. 09:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help with templates? I have restored the old PictureNeeded Template - Razor77 02:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Will definitely come back Thanks, I will do my best to find images that are not already on some pages :) 205.236.230.153 This spammer inserted expletives into the list of Sauron's titles. Yes, we hate the Necromancer and I have fixed it, but ban them quickly. Wyvern Rex. 18:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clean up my articles (Brian King 16:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ) Brian King how to do this how do you do stuff like this please reply on my talk page User:Brian King Thanks Thanks a lot Can you rate this can you rate my User Page User Brian King out of 10 please Brian King User Page could u look at my User page because i cant make detail table Brian King thanks thanks for the welcome seeya round Lord of the rings battle for middle earth 3? there is a page on lord of the rings battle for middle earth 3. i dont think its real. check page Fandom:Battle for Middle-Earth III made by a unregistered contributor Message the Message above you is from User:Brian King Fourth age just an idea could you make a Fourth age map just to see the future foundations of Middle Earth Brian King Re: A few things Sorry, I didn't know of the categorization, it's been a while since I've seen one like that. I'll switch to the user infobox immediatly! Thanks to you, PacBoyCraZ One talk page to rule them all 19:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Articles Hello DarkLantern. I have a message for you about how the wiki is running. The skin this community has put together in the monacco.css is brilliant, and the main page is amazingly well done! But articles on this wikia don't match a proper layout guide or are linked incorrectly, half of the articles here referr to things twice and oppinions are thrown in here and there throughout the wikia. I suggest we work together on this, considering you're an admin (I checked out the user groups), and you should protect osme articles like the Main Page so only admins can edit it, some pages so that only registered users may, and fix up some templates and put them on proper pages. You'll help me I'm sure, I thought I might as well give a good clue of what's going on here. Anyways, I've been trying to help edit regularly, but I'll be doing more with templates, too. Also, I didn't do anything to it yet, but I created a Lord of the Rings Fanon Wiki where you can create anything fanfiction into article form. If you are interested, I'll have you coem down and start some work on the wiki, and get it added as a friend over here! :) Well, that's all I have to say. Sorry for the long message, -- PacBoyCraZ One talk page to rule them all 22:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *I'll take up those tasks, but HTML is not one of my complete knowledges, and infoboxes take HTML, C++ coding, so it's tough. I'll look into it! But I know no fanon can be listed here, makes sense, I was just letting you know about another related wikia based on fan fiction of, well, anyone's! Give it a shot if you like, I wouldn't want to take you away from any wiki's that need you though. PacBoyCraZ One talk page to rule them all 23:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE on minerals and metals I would be happy to, but i dont know how to change the names of pages. If you could do that, then I would be more than delighted to do so. Gybrikkyus Sal 15:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Shelob Edit I'm sorry about the state of that finished article; After previewing the article (which appeared fine), I saved it, and when I looked at the finished problem that was how it turned out. I'm not computer-savvy enough to know how to fix that (although I did try), so I apologize. Yeah, of course. Already done. Hi Hi DarkLantern, I was that one person you blocked for a week in march for vadalizing the Aragorn page. I am really sorry and it will never happen again, I will edit here on and off as I also edit the Bakugan WIki frequently. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 02:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Also I discovered this site when I wanted to learn more about Lord of the Rings. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 02:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Crummy Cartoons Baltimoren 17:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Why would you even approve something on this wiki that Tolkien would not of, if you don't want this to be a crap wiki you should remove content or atleast the photos from the cartoon movies or whatever, when J.R.R Tolkien was alive he denied a cartoon and I hate the fact that they did something against his approval, eventhough they made it I think it would be best if the cartoon content or atleast photos were removed, give me one good reason why they shouldn't be if this is called the Tolkien Wiki? P.S. I saw a page listed I think it is a crap page because it is called "Dumbledor" --There is nothing wrong with having the cartoons, or radio serials, or anything else here. If he were alive today, Tolkien would likely disapprove of the movies, video games, and other companion merchandise. Heck, the cartoons occasionally were more faithful than the Peter Jackson films! (See: Mouth of Sauron sequence, Lord of the Nazgul/Eowyn fight, and Grond's appearance).Ridureyu 22:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin I am not saying I am qualified to be an admin, I am just saying if I wanted to be an admin what kind of things would I need to do?? You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 02:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Should we make articles on LOTR products like Models or dictionaries?? Boom,Boom,Boom bad guys dead. You happy?? 22:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool page Check my new article out. User:Gallade42/Anticriticism Sorry Sorry I haven't been around that much, I have tennis camps from 12:00 to 4:00 pm this week but after I will be around more. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 23:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Quick Question. I know this will end up being my first edit, and it's kinda stupid but is there a page for the ballad of Bilbo Baggins (recorded by Leonard Nimoy) about Bilbo in he Hobbit. If not then can i make one. It is a good way to know the plot of the hobbit but some wikis find songs like it spam. i will give you a link to the song if you've never heard it before http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC0FHRMZD64 so please get back to me on that How I found this site Hiya, I found this site via Google, while looking for some LotR info. I'm probably not going to be a regular contributor, since I'm mainly active on other wikis and that leaves me little time, but you'll see me from time to time correcting some spelling or reverting some vandalism, or something along those lines :-) Yours, Will --Eleytheria 14:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Message on editing Ok, I'll keep that in mind. You said "until this issue is worked out" ... Does this mean, that there's an actual discussion about this topic? If so, where can I find it? --Weas-El ( talk ) 15:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Finally Back Hi, I'm back finally. I thought that I should tell you, as you seem to be the main active sysop as of now. i hope to be fully active again after this weekend, and continue to be so (barring school time when that happens.) Hopefully I can be of aid. 07:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Spam See most recent article with "afd" quickly.--Wyvern Rex. 08:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Shelob Hey there. I love this page and spend a large amount of my time reading this and boasting to my friends about my knowledge of Arda. However I noticed an error on the Shelob page. In the side bar it mentions that Shelob may still be alive, yet mentions in the written the her injuries inflicted by Sam may were fatal. It was a long time since I've read the books and dont recall what happened, so perhaps you should check it out. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Shelob <-- thats the link. Gen suilon Thanks for the welcome. I found the site after searching for a LotR term on Google. -Nistra 09:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) User language categories Hi again. The User languages category is a bit messy. Most sub-categories in it have their own sub-categories, and most of these sub-sub-categories are also in the User languages category, but not all. I could change this so that all are consistent, but should sub-sub-categories be visible in the User languages category or only in their own categories? -Nistra 13:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll look at it. I voted on yet unmerged articles to be merged, but couldn't find any current pending articles for deletion. -Nistra 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ideas & other things Thanks. Large portions were more or less taken from the Frodo page or from Wikipedia though. I'm afraid I will have little time from next week on, so I can't promise anything about Quest for the Silmaril (plus my lore knowledge in that area is very limited), but I'll see what I can do. Lastly, I think I've now voted on all the articles to be merged that were not done yet (some were already merged, but weren't marked as such), but feel free to let me know if I've missed some again. -Nistra 17:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dwaw the Waw? Moved to LOTR Fanon.--Wyvern Rex. 08:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi DarkLantern, just checking in to see how things are going. What's new on One Wiki? -- 13:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) re:recent edts I think I understand what you mean, I'll try to catch those next time. Thanks for letting me know, I never would have otherwise! -LegolasFan- / User 12:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Concern Hey um I know I ve made some edits and saw you deleted a few may I ask why? Cause I thought I was making a great tribute. Any way let me know please!Marshall David Wahlstrom Helgren 22:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello, there... You asked me how ive found this site...and so i awnser: I only found at that Wikia existed like 3 months ago... when looking for some Star Wars encyclopedia...so I decided to keep looking out for "wikias" of movies(with sequels) or other themes that I like ..including Lord of the Rings...and so i found out this one... Since I noticed that this Wikia was still a bit "young" and much incomplete I decided to join you and help out in everything I can... I just hope I can help ;) Winterz. Taniquetil matter Thanks..and I hope I can remain useful..I'm enjoying this alot. Just did a major update at Taniquetil's page like I said I would...although I had some error while putting a second image. Oh well..it's late (here)..Thanks once again Good Night. Winterz Problem reports 37189 and 37116 Hi DarkLantern, would you mark and as "closed", please? Thank you. --Weas-El (talk) 22:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Merge votes I've gone through Forum:Articles to be merged and voted in all the open discussions. Have you thought about making a sub-section for ended discussions to make it easier to navigate? Or even an archive page, like Forum:Articles to be merged/Closed discussions? Just a thought. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC)